Mi yo en un tú
by Miss Cerezo
Summary: Pasamos la vida ligados a personas para ser capaces de encontrarnos a nosotros mismos. Es por esto que en Hillwood las cosas empezarán a moverse desde un suave y ligero movimiento hasta un giro completo. Arnold Shortman debe encontrarse a sí mismo... Y no es el único.
1. Capítulo x: Prólogo

**Mi yo en un tú**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hey Arnold! no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, pero cuando junte suficiente dinero los compraré y haré mi propia serie con muchos poemas y amor. Y alguien que golpee a Arnold por lento._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prólogo<strong>_

Nuestra vida está llena de pensamientos. Inconexos, inconclusos y eternos. Llena de cosas que nos unen a otras personas y nos alejan de otras. De sentimientos que se mantienen ocultos dentro de nuestra alma gemela y que sólo se descubren cuando somos capaces de encontrarnos en alguien más. Es así, sin más, que nuestro corazón siempre está ligado a alguien en esta eterna búsqueda de la plenitud existencial. En la búsqueda de un yo que sólo se encuentra en un tú.

Es por esto que la vida no es fácil ni a los 10, ni a los 15, ni a los 20 y, mucho menos, a los 23, cuando te das cuenta de que tu vida está ocurriendo aquí y ahora, y que lo que hacer todos los días, lo que te esforzaste por conseguir durante años en una universidad, no es lo que esperabas ni querías…

Arnold se levanta a las seis con treinta, se lavaba la cara y pasa sus dedos, aún húmedos por su cabello. Es un acto simple que acostumbra. Pone la cafetera y pone a tostar dos rebanadas de pan blanco. Les unta mermelada de fresa y los saborea mientras sirve un poco de café en su taza que tiene el logo de la Hillwood High University, más conocida como la HHU.

Se acomoda la ropa deportiva y se calza las zapatillas mientras bebe su café. Se detiene a mirar en la ventana y ve un par de hormigas que caminan por el marco mientras arrastran una hoja tan verde como sus ojos. Sonríe con melancolía. Cómo desea, en ese mismo instante volver a tener 9, hacer proyectos de ciencia y, sobretodo, cambiar un par de cosas.

Cuando ya ha terminado, deja la taza en el lavabo. Son la siete menos cuarto y es "el momento deportivo", como dice el Señor Potts cada vez que lo ve llegar. Es una rutina que lleva desde que inició la universidad y no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que lo dejó.

–Aquí vamos –, susurra.

Y es como comienza su día. Luego de un suspiro baja los escalones de la entrada de dos en dos. Hace una pequeña mueca que intenta llegar a ser sonrisa. Hoy puede ser que el día en que todo en él se sacuda un poco.

* * *

><p><em>Buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches a todos mis lectores maravillosos que me siguen. Mis disculpas por no terminar las historias que he empezado pero tuve ciertos imprevistos que me han imposibilitado de continuar de manera inmediata mis historias –que retomaré– por el momento.<em>

_Esta será una historia más liviana y agradable de leer, que escribiré paralelamente a otro par que tengo en mente, en conjunto a la lectura de mis historias publicadas para darles fin o continuarlas. Es por esto que pido paciencia._

_Hey, tú! Sí, tú! Si eres del Fandom de CCS, también pido paciencia porque esas historias serán retomadas en breve. Y si te ha gustado esta, pido que la sigas._

_Eso es todo por ahora, así que nos leemos pronto, pues el primer capítulo estará dentro de un plazo d días._

_Con cariño,_

**_MissCerezo._**


	2. Capítulo uno: La rutina de su vida

**Mi yo en un tú**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hey Arnold! no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, pero cuando junte suficiente dinero los compraré y por fin lograré que Arnold debe de ser tan correcto y se agite un poco._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo uno: La rutina de su vida.<strong>_

Arnold seca su cara con una toalla de felpa blanca, justo antes de pasar una mano por el espejo intentando quitar un poco de condensación. Analiza su rostro algo húmedo, sus ojos verdes eclipsados por las ojeras que los enmarcan dándole un aire más lúgubre. Revisa su insípida barba de tres días y decide que afeitarse hoy estará bien. Después de todo, no todos los días es el primer día de trabajo.

Termina de secar su cuerpo que, aunque está esculpido con suavidad, no llega a ser un exagerado torso de deportista. Prefiere verse natural antes que impreciso. Se viste con un pantalón de tela negro, una camisa roja y la corbata negra que le regaló Gertie, su abuela, justo antes del baile escolar; tan sólo unos meses antes de partir a la eternidad.

En su maletín de cuero mete un par de plumones para pizarra, un par de sándwiches y unos apuntes que había preparado con anterioridad. Vuelve a peinar con los dedos su cabello y repasa por última vez su habitación por si algo le falta. Camina hasta su puerta y justo antes de pisar el primer escalón para marcharse mira sus pies y se da cuenta que aún no se ha puesto los zapatos. Sonríe. Siempre fue algo despistado con esas cosas. Se pone los mocasines lustrosos y está listo para marcharse.

Justo antes de salir se encuentra a Susie Kokoshka, que también se iba al trabajo, y le recuerda que no le de él dinero de su suelto a Oskar, porque había comentado algo sobre unas apuestas. Ella le sonríe porque sabe que Arnold siempre ha querido lo mejor para ellos. El rubio le da un aventón hasta el mini market de la 64, que es donde ha conseguido su nuevo empleo. Y luego, sólo sigue su camino.

* * *

><p>Se estaciona en el parking reservado para él. Desde el primer día tiene su lugar allí y eso lo alegra. Un poco. El sol, intenso, ilumina el césped a su alrededor. Algo bueno, después de todo. Sube la escalera y entra en la oficina del director de la P.S. 118, su antigua escuela. Saluda al director y toma la carpeta de sus alumnos. Después de todo no es fácil ser el profesor encargado de una clase de cuarto grado.<p>

Después de todos sus sueños y su niñez llena de fantasías y aventuras, su vida dio un giro. Siempre soñó que acabaría como sus padres, viviendo a su lado con la tribu de ojos verdes. Pero no. Él no estaba destinado a ser un trotamundos como ellos. Él sólo debía conocer las cosas por medio de las postales que ellos enviaban desde San Lorenzo, Medio Oriente, El Himalaya, Isla de Pascua, entre otros paraísos; él sólo debía llevar una vida normal y ser maestro de historia y geografía, que era lo más cercano a la vida de sus padres que pudo encontrar.

Después de encontrar el diario de sus padres, decidió que viajar a San Lorenzo –auspiciado por Localizadores Pataki– y encontrarlos sería lo mejor. Y lo fue, por un tiempo. La vida allí, lejos de sus abuelos y de Hillwood siempre pareció vacía por alguna razón que, ni aún en la actualidad, puede entender. Fue por eso que sus padres, con el fin de no separarse de él, decidieron volver a y asentarse en la casa de huéspedes cuando él ya alcanzaba los 15. Aunque eso tampoco resultó. Luego de un tiempo, Arnold notó que la energía de sus padres iba disminuyendo, pues esa vida no era para ellos, que estaban hechos para la aventura. En su caso, no era la aventura lo que lo hacía decaer, si no el hecho de no entender que era ese vacío aún con sus padres cerca. Por alguna razón, después de ese viaje en quinto grado jamás estuvo satisfecho con nada. Bueno, excepto cuando recibía la correspondencia semanal.

Sus amigos le enviaban una carta cada uno todas las semanas. A excepción de Helga, que escribía una carta cada día, que llegaban todas juntas al finalizar la semana. Esos eran buenos momentos. Cuando podía sentir el cariño que le producían las letras parejas y disparejas de todos, algo en él se encendía. Aunque al volver, algo en él se apagó, transformándolo en un típico hombre acostumbrado al trabajo sedentario y rutinario. "_Desayuno, deporte, universidad, almuerzo, lectura ligera, estudio, cenar, película y dormir"_, se repitió mentalmente. Esa era su vida de todos los días y, aunque ahora cambiaría levemente, parecía no variar demasiado. Ese vacío sigue aumentando, volviéndolo más y más aburrido."

* * *

><p>La campana sonó; sacudió la cabeza y se reprendió mentalmente por ser distraído. Volvió a recordar a sus padres por un momento. Les escribiría una postal cuando llegara a casa. Después de todo, Tailandia no impediría decirles a sus padres que los ama.<p>

Llegó a la puerta del salón 205, que es el que lo albergaría por el resto de las jornadas y, pesimistamente, el resto de su vida. Cambió su expresión a su mejor cara de profesor relajado y pensó una vez más en sus compañeros: _"Luego de escribir la postal, buscaré las cartas."_

* * *

><p>El día para él transcurrió normal. Tomó su almuerzo charlando con el, aún jovial, señor Simmons. Nada parecía haber cambiado en él. Seguía siendo el mismo maestro que había tocado el corazón de cada uno de ellos. <em>"Especial",<em> retumbó en su cerebro. Aunque el maduro maestro seguía repitiéndola más allá de lo normal, había logrado controlar su uso. Un punto para él.

– Lo más agradable de mi carrera – dijo Simmons con una sonrisa melancólica –, es que hago lo que quiero y lo que siempre desee. Lo que siempre soñé. Ver las caras de cada uno de ustedes, cada día, durante el tiempo que fui su maestro, me enseñó que, a pesar de las complicaciones que una clase pueda tener, siempre existe un nuevo día que nos invita a encontrar la magia de la vida. Ustedes lograron todo lo que lograron porque siempre tuvieron el apoyo de sus padres y –, lo miró fijamente – se tuvieron los unos a los otros. Fueron todos amigos y, aunque no me lo creas, han sido en grupo de personas que más orgulloso me ha puesto.

–Se lo agradezco, Señor Simmons – respondió el joven, a pesar de no estar seguro de sus palabras –. Aunque no entiendo el por qué.

–La cosa es simple, Arnold – esta vez la seriedad lo embargaba –. Cuando encuentras las personas perfectas, todas juntas y especiales, no hay algo que pueda negar la magia que se forma a su alrededor. Los cubre y los envuelve especialmente formando un uno y, más aún, si hay amor entre ustedes.

– ¿Amor? ¿Cómo amor de amigos o el amor romántico? – él rubio rascó confundido la parte trasera de su cuello. _"Podría ser que quizás él…" _

–No lo sé, Arnold. Está en ti decidir cuál es más apropiado, pues esto no sólo se da en un salón de clases o en un vecindario. Es parte de la vida, de la razón y del corazón. Es parte de ti, de mí y de las millones de personas que existen en el planeta. Es la forma en la que subes o bajas dentro de ti mismo.

–Algo así como, ¿un cohete?

–Más bien como… – Pensó sus palabras por un momento –. ¿Recuerdas la feria del queso? ¿La que se realizaba antes?

– ¡Por supuesto! Era la mejor cosa que pude presenciar de niño.

–Es de esa misma forma. Como la rueda de la fortuna. Las uniones con otro pueden hacerte sentir como cuando llegabas a la cima de la rueda en compañía de la niña que te gusta. En cambio, si estás sólo la manera en que te sientes es como… como cuando se acaba la noche y la niña te dijera que no le gustas-gustas, sólo le agradas.

–Eso es bastante triste, señor Simmons.

–Exacto. Pero tu grupo jamás se sintió de esa manera. Siempre estuvieron en la cima de la montaña. Incluso Helga. Ella siempre fue más solitaria que los demás. Siempre cerrada. Siempre apartada. Pero aun así disfrutaba de cosas simples. La ortografía, la literatura, ¡La poesía! Era como una pequeña Emily Dickinson a punto de explotar. Si ella logró salir del cascarón y brillar, fue por su corazón puro, siempre ligado a un amor oculto hacia su grupo. Tú debes saberlo. Ella podía ser ruda si quería, pero gracias a Pheobe y, por supuesto, tú, logró vencer todo eso y convertirse en una gran persona, ¿no lo crees?

–Ella siempre fue increíble. Y gracias a usted todos pudieron verlo.

–No exageres. Ella lo hizo porque sus compañeros lograron verla de la manera en que se merecía.

Arnold pudo ver como en realidad le apasionaba su carrera a su antiguo profesor. Aunque no entendía del todo la charla, sentía que algo en él se abría para entender del porqué seguía vacío. Algo parecía querer encajar y darle la claridad que necesitaba, pero aún no lo lograba. Suspiró, _"Quizás debería dejar de repetir siempre lo mismo y cambiar las cosas. La rutina va a matarme."_

Enseñar era algo para lo que no sabía si estaba preparado. Le encantaron los niños que conoció hoy. Educados, atentos, con ansias de conocer el mundo y la vida. Casi podía verse a él sentado en ese mismo salón hace algunos años. Soñador, valiente y amable. Ahora, de ese niño con ganas de comerse al mundo sólo queda una sombra. Y, aunque se graduó con honores, no sabe si será capaz de guiar por el rumbo correcto a sus alumnos, porque no sabe si puede ponerse en el rumbo correcto él mismo.

–Arnold –El maestro agita su mano frente al joven que, un día, fue su pupilo –, Arnold.

–Lo siento –, un leve sonrojo se cruza en su cara. Debería estar más atento –. ¿Me decía algo?

–Te preguntaba si tenías novia –. La amabilidad seguía serena en su cara.

–Para eso es un no rotundo –. Arnold rio –, definitivamente no.

Las malas experiencias que le causaron sus experiencias amorosas, comenzadas a corta edad, lo tenían con el corazón cerrado y bloqueado desde hace poco más de un año.

Su primer amor, aunque jamás lo ha reconocido en voz alta, fue Helga G. Pataki. Sí. El primer día de preescolar, esa pequeña niña indefensa y llena de lodo, con un bonito moño rosa como su ropa, llena de terror y ansiedad lo había enamorado. O al menos eso sintió por los siguientes 20 minutos, luego de ese primer encuentro. Cuando ella amenazó a todo el mundo, lo hizo reconsiderar la idea de que ella sería su esposa y vivirían en una casa celeste y rosa. Su primera ilusión rota.

Después aparece, según él, su primer flechazo. Ruth P. McDougal. Era linda, pero sin cerebro. Cuando ella por fin accedió a tener una cita con él, todo terminó en una confusión, ya que había quedado con otra niña el mismo día y, ese loco intercambio, lo hizo ver lo superficial que era su acompañante y preferir a la dulce chica con falso acento francés.

Y aquí va el tercero. Cecile. La amiga por correspondencia de Arnold, que en realidad no era ella. Lo enamoró y abandonó la misma noche dejándole sólo un zapato y una ilusión. Jamás logró dilucidar la identidad de la chica, pero siempre tuvo la sospecha de que era alguna de sus compañeras de clase.

Y esta, señores, es la madre de todos sus problemas. Lila Sawyer. Dulce, tranquila y complaciente. La pelirroja más indecisa de todo el universo. Pasó de decirle que no, a decir que sí, a volver a decir que no y así, en una lista interminable de rechazos y acercamientos. Fue la primera vez que se declaró incompetente para el amor.

Más tarde llegaron Candy, Roxy y Anne, tres niñas de sexto grado que se interesaron en él. Un tipo de quinto. Al mismo tiempo. Todas amigas. Para cuando logró darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sus mejillas estaban rojas por las cachetadas.

Y para cuando empezó el sexto grado; cuando decidió encontrar a sus padres, encontró algo más. Un sentimiento extraño, diferente y que lo asustaba tanto como lo agradaba. Estaba interesado en Helga G. Pataki. Otra vez. Para cuando logró reencontrarse con Stella y Miles, algo en él se incendiaba. Jamás supo que fue, pero luego de haber besado –sí, besado – a Helga mientras estaban en la selva, su vida dio un vuelco. No sabe si fue el beso, sus padres o alejarse de Hillwood, pero él cambió su manera de ver al mundo. Más allá de ese pequeño acercamiento, todo quedó en una promesa que jamás se cumplió del todo.

Para cuando regresó a Hillwood tenía 16 y ya había olvidado lo que eran las relaciones. Lila estaba bajando en popularidad y necesitaba un impulso. Él creyó encontrar el amor con la pelirroja y parecía que ella de verdad se estaba enamorando de él. Jugaron a ser novios durante un tiempo y todo resultó maravilloso.

Bueno, hasta que conoció a Monet, una afroamericana nueva en la pandilla. Se gustaron desde el primer momento. Ella fue su primera relación formal. Duraron casi dos años, hasta que ella terminó con él una semana antes de la graduación para salir con Torval. No le rompió el corazón pues cuando llevaban un par de meses él se había dado cuenta de que no la amaba y era muy amable para terminar con ella. O muy idiota.

Eso lo llevó a necesitar una cita. Y, luego de suplicarle por horas de rodillas, Helga aceptó a acompañarlo. Pasaron una buena velada. Una velada sorprendente, ya que hicieron más de lo que hubieran pensado. Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron pasando la noche en el Viejo Pete. Esa casa del árbol jamás volvería a ser la misma para ellos. Ese pequeño idilio duró todo un verano. Oculto, por supuesto. Aunque acabó tan pronto comenzaron la universidad. Desde entonces ya no se hablan, pues ella simplemente lo suprimió de su vida, justo cuando él estaba listo para formalizar con ella.

Durante la universidad Arnold se convirtió en un don Juan. Las Caddies, Susan's y Amy's, entre otras, eran pan de cada día. Literalmente. Y, aunque no hubo relaciones serias, hubo una que se grabó en su mente. La Srta. Lewinsky. Era su maestra de español. Tuvieron un revolcón en el salón cuando fue el cambio de clases, justo luego de preguntarle por su ensayo de "Edipo Rey". Lo trágico fue cuando ella se le grabó. Jamás olvidaría cuando ella mordió su oreja. Las marcas jamás se borrarían.

Desde entonces su vida sentimental ha sido nula. No es porque no haya querido, porque vamos, de tener citas, ha tenido, pero nadie le ha causado impacto. Excepto algunas chicas de su niñez, como Helga, Lila, Monet o Cecile. Pero con ninguna pareció funcionar.

–Este corazón está cerrado por negocios –, repitió dando por terminada la conversación.

* * *

><p>Ese día las clases de la tarde se encontraban suspendidas, pues había una reunión directiva del profesorado. O bueno, esa era la excusa que tenía el director Wartz para irse a descansar temprano. Pues luego de una simple bienvenida de "Primer Día", envió a todos a casa.<p>

Arnold manejó con tranquilidad por las calles de su ciudad. Le gustaba pasar cerca del parque y detenerse a comprar una paleta de fresa o chocolate. Luego iba a la tienda y llevaba una bolsa de plan blanco en rodajas. Si era lunes agregaba pasta. Martes, patatas. Miércoles, arroz. Jueves, pescado. Viernes, maíz. El fin de semana pedía una pizza y comida china. Siempre lo mismo. Su rutina no cambiaba por mucho que se esforzase.

Llegó a su casa y, cuando estaba dispuesto a entrar, un alegre saludo lo recibió. Harvey, el cartero, más viejo y más cansado apareció junto a él. Su cabello cano, su piel raspada, sus ojos menos chispeantes y sus huesos más frágiles. Todo en él había cambiado, mientras el rubio parecía siempre no cambiar. No encontrar su motor para avanza.

–Buenas tarde, Arnie –. Saludó Harvey mientras secaba el sudor de su frente –. Tengo un paquete para ti.

– ¿Para mí? –, Arnold estaba sorprendido. Si bien sus padres enviaban una postal o un pequeño presente una vez al mes, eso ya había ocurrido, por lo que recibir algo en ese momento estaba comenzando a romper su cristal de rutina – ¿Puedo saber quién lo envió?

–Reglas son reglas. Sabes bien que no puedo darte información confidencial –. Extendió hacia él la ficha donde debía firmar –. Ya sabes que debes hacer.

–Gracias, Harvey –, aceptó mientras firmaba –. Nos vemos pronto.

–Hasta luego, Arnie.

Arnold vio como el hombre moreno avanzaba calle abajo a paso lento. _"El buen Harvey debería descansar", _suspiró.

Decidió que abrir el paquete en ese momento sería peligroso, pues las constantes peleas entre el señor Potts y Oskar por saber que le llegaba en la correspondencia, sólo enturbiaban la cena.

Se recostó en su cama luego de ponerse el pijama. Sabía que el día siguiente sería igual o peor. Tener una rutina no implica descanso, implica agotamiento.

Volteó a ver el paquete que descansaba sobre su mesa de noche de caoba –regalo de Gerald-, y suspiró. Esto no le traía buena espina. Lo tomó entre sus manos pensando si debía abrirlo o dejarlo como estaba. Para él era extraño. No porque recibiera un paquete, sino porque no había ni siquiera un dato de quién se lo enviaba.

Se dio el valor y quitó el papel organizadamente. Una costumbre que tenía desde la infancia. Al descubrir lo que había dentro se sorprendió. Un pequeño libro azul que entre sus manos parecía quemar. Los recuerdos de la niñez lo golpearon uno a uno. Este libro es igual a uno que encontró. Con la diferencia de que este le fue enviado… Y que no era rosa. Temía lo que podía encontrar dentro, pues le asustaba tanto como le intrigó el otro.

Suspiró. _"¿Qué tan malo puede ser?",_ se recordó. Nada, en ese momento, era peor que su incertidumbre.

"**Para conocerme, debes conocerte primero."**

Esa pequeña línea estaba escrita en la primera página. Esa pequeña línea que, aunque no quería admitirlo, le hizo sentir un escalofrío en la espalda. Hurgó en la libreta y descubrió algo que lo dejó aún más sorprendido. Una nota tan pequeña que pudo habérsele caído y perdido para siempre, pero que encontró. La abrió con ansiedad. Esto le estaba agrandando.

"_**Arnold P. Shortman.**_

_**Ha pasado un largo tiempo. A pesar de eso, es como si hubiese sido ayer la última vez que ajustamos cuentas. Es quizás la forma en la que vives ahora. Sí. Te convertiste en un anciano de 23 sin gusto por vivir. ¿Qué? ¿Crees que no te recuerdo lo suficiente? Estás equivocado.**_

_**La vida existe para ser vivida y, para eso, debes vivir. Y si vives, encontrarás tu mitad. Y si la encuentras… Bueno, tu existencia tendrá un propósito.**_

_**Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que debes estar intrigado por saber quién soy, pero haremos de esto algo divertido. Espero que recuerdes como se hacía. ¿Recuerdas esa libreta rosa? ¿Y recuerdas que jamás supiste de quién era? Pues yo lo sé. Y puedo decírtelo única y exclusivamente si me atrapas.**_

_**Para esto, deberás escribir en el libro que te envié. No importa si son un par de líneas o páginas. Es tu decisión. Debes alimentarte de las letras y nadar en los puntos. Debes encontrar lo que te inspira y dejarte llevar. Luego, cuando hayas escrito lo que deseas, lo devolverás a una casilla de correo, desde donde la rescataré. Ese será nuestro medio de comunicación. Pero no temas, seré benevolente.**_

_**Este juego va a empezar desde ahora. Lo repetiremos las veces que sea necesario. Si me encuentras, encontrarás algo en ti. Si no, siempre puedes tener la ilusión.**_

_**Atte."**_

Sin firma, ni explicación.

Sus manos temblaban, su garganta se secó y no era capaz de ordenar sus pensamientos. Pero de él nació la palabra más sensata.

–Mierda –, masculló.

Y la rutina de su vida, que llevaba durante meses, se rompió.

* * *

><p><em>Buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches. Este es el primer capítulo de mi historia.<em>

_La verdad es que tenía ganas de empezar con algo diferente, pero vi una serie que me emociona y me dije: "Quiero un poco de sorpresa." Y bueno, aquí estamos. _

_Espero que les haya gustado el desarrollo de este capítulo, porque en el siguiente Arnold estará a punto de conseguir lo que desea. Está dispuesto a todo por encontrar a quién le envió este anónimo. Esperemos que pueda hacerlo._

_Bien, por este capítulo es todo. Ojalá que quienes lo lean puedan poner follow o favorite, que son gratuitos. Y por la utilización de estos productos, les daré gratis la posibilidad de dejar un review. No se alboroten, que la promoción es ilimitada._

_En fin, un abrazo gigante y nos leemos pronto._

_P.D.: Al parecer, las actualizaciones serán semanales, pero los capítulos quizás sean un poco más largos para compensar la desorganización temporal que tengo. _

_Besitos, MissCerezo._


End file.
